


[PODFIC] 5 Things to Put in a Pentagram to Summon Raphael Santiago

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Simon, desperate for any hint of what Raphael likes in an attempt to flirt with him, resorts to memes in a subtle attempt to trick the answers out of him.Podfic: 15 minutes
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[PODFIC] 5 Things to Put in a Pentagram to Summon Raphael Santiago

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 Things to Put in a Pentagram to Summon Raphael Santiago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649982) by [ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell). 



> I've been wanting to test out my podficcing _chops_ and what better way than to record one of my all-time favorite Saphael fics for my wonderful friend, Elle. I love and appreciate you so much 🥺💜

**Listen:**

**Title:** [5 Things to Put in a Pentagram to Summon Raphael Santiago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649982)

 **Author:** [ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell)

 **Reader:** [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn)

 **Length:** 15 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/emryn-722912200/5-things-to-put-in-a-pentagram-to-summon-raphael-santiago-by-bytheangell-somelittleinfamy)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemryn.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemryn/) for chaotic content. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
